Free
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: Face down in the dirt, he said it doesn't hurt, but he finally had enough...REVIEW


Facedown naruto/sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own or partake in getting profit from Naruto. So HA!

**A/N: **Be gentle. It's my first time… or rather… it's my first time writing a Naruto Fanfiction. I've had many buzzing through my head for like ever! but I never actually wrote any of them down. This one, however, could not be ignored. Hope you all like it.

**CAUTION**: yaoi betches!, violence, sadddnesssssss, romance, boyxboy, crazinesss

**ALSO!!!:** this is slightly AU… it's regular Naruto-dom, but instead of Itachi dying, he lives and comes back to Konoha; same with Sasuke.

**~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~**

Naruto sighed, tears streaking down his tan face as he stared at himself in the mirror. A small whimper slid past his lips as he glared at his own reflection, hating it and himself. His hands shook as he clenched the porcelain sink in front of him tightly. Shaking fingers came up to brush the purple and black bruise forming around his eye. He hissed in pain at the sight of it; not that it actually hurt all that much.

He jumped as there was a knock on the bathroom door, and a silent plea left him as he stared at the hard wood in horror. His blonde hair was matted down with icy water from the shower he'd just taken, and his skin sent off small waves of steam as the Kyuubi burned at the cold with an internal flame. He shivered at the contrast, new tears forming in his sky blue eyes as he willed himself to answer the door. Another knock sounded, and the blonde jinchuuriki couldn't help but yelp in fear and shock.

The door burst open, and a raven haired man entered, causing Naruto to fall back onto the tile floor with a sharp gasp. He trembled for a moment before he realized it was the _eldest_ Uchiha. Suddenly, every bone in his body seemed to relax as he sniffled and smiled weakly up at the recently returned and reinstated Uchiha Itachi. Rubbing his eyes pitifully, Naruto chuckled at the older man with a grin so bright it could light up even the darkest of rooms.

"Heya, Ita-san," He said with another sniff, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What are ya doin' here?"

Naruto and Itachi had come to good terms sense the paler of the two had returned in a comatose state after giving the Kyuubi-holder much of his power. Itachi had been in a coma until the blonde had returned from his quest for Sasuke with the stubborn Uchiha slung over his shoulder. When both of them woke up, they'd shared quite a few bitter words, and were still on harsh terms with one another. Both of them were set under 24-hour watch until the trials that proved them Innocent.

After that, Naruto had his best friend back. After that, Naruto had a _new_ friend. And not soon after _that_, Naruto had a lover. An abusive one at that.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, kneeling down in front of the fragile boy.

"Whaddya mean, 'Tachi?" He asked with an oblivious smile.

Itachi frowned, inspecting the bruise on his friend and secret love's eye. His pale hand came up slowly, cupping Naruto's jaw as his thumb brushed over the split on his lip. His own lips tightened into a firm line, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Did he do this?" He growled, already knowing the answer.

Soon after becoming Naruto's first and only lover, Sasuke had started beating the blonde uke. Sometimes in ways that seemed irreversible, but the Kyuubi always seemed to heal Naruto with ease. Naruto pretended he was okay around everyone, and everyone pretended to be okay with what Sasuke was doing… but Itachi could see how much it was wearing Naruto down.

He could see the dullness in what was once pure, sharp blue eyes. He could see the way his orange and black shoulders slumped every time Sasuke walked into the room. He could see the bruises and cuts and wounds that painted and marred Naruto's flesh until Kyuubi took the time to heal him.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Naruto laughed, shaking his head, water rolling down from his hair onto his forehead. The bruise was already getting smaller and smaller, blending in with his recently paling skin. He scratched a whiskered cheek, his mask sliding into place as he brushed Itachi's hand away.

"I'm fine, Itachi. Really," Naruto stood up, patting down his orange pants, as if he were looking for something. "It was an accident anyways… It's not like he'd ever hurt me on purpose. He loves me."

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"Naruto…" Itachi stood too, towering over the smaller man. "You can't keep—"

"Keep what?" Naruto snapped, giving Itachi a cold look as he shoved past him through the door way. "Keep _trying_?"

Itachi sighed, his hand going to his temple in frustration. "Not with _him_. It's going to kill you, Naruto. _He's_ going to kill you."

The blonde whipped around to face Itachi, his eyes wide with shock. "How _dare_ you—He wouldn't ever—I mean, he _loves me_, Itachi."

The raven laughed bitterly, taking a step forward. Reaching out, he gripped Naruto's wrist and jerked him close. Pushing up the boy's sleeve, he was met with the sight of hand-shaped bruises on tan skin, and angry red rings around his wrist. "You call _that_ love?"

Hissing, the kitsune pulled back offendedly. Turning away from Itachi, he grabbed his jacket off the bed and pulled it around himself. Without a word, the blonde left the room and then the apartment. Itachi snarled, slamming his fist into the wall next to him, his eyes shutting as he tried to pull himself together.

"Goddamnit…"

**~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~**

Sasuke stumbled into the house, a drunken grin plastered on his face. He shut the door behind him, and toppled over onto the couch with a laugh. As he lay there, he look at his hands in amazement. Pale hands, just like any other, that could cause so much… chaos. Such pleasure and then pain. He could cause _pain_.

'_These hands_,' He thought to himself in a stupor. '_Can do horrible, fantastic things. These hands can bring the most powerful shinobe in the Leaf Village to his knees. They can make him beg and cry and plead in wondrous ways…'_

He chuckled to himself, turning his hands over to examine them better. As he focused so fully on himself, he didn't notice the person sitting in the shadows of his surroundings. Just as suddenly as he was in pure oblivion, he was jerked up by the collar of his black shirt; the alcohol thoroughly shaken from his system.

"What the fuck—" He shouted in surprise, his hands landing on phantom wrists.

"Are you happy?" A hidden figure hissed. "Are you?!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled, his hands locking viselike around pale skin. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Sasuke," The figure lifted him off the couch, leaving his feet dangling a few inches from the ground. "Does it make you feel powerful? Does it turn you on?"

"_What_?!" The raven struggled under the hold, his eyes widening a fraction before narrowing in calculation. "Get the hell outta here!"

Suddenly, the figure was swinging him. Spinning him around and backing him into the plaster of the wall with a harsh slam. Sasuke's skull snapped back and hit with a sickening crack, and the figure chuckled sadistically. Groaning, the smaller of the two shifted against the weight at his front; trying to get away as his brain pounded in searing pain.

"One of these days, Sasuke," Itachi emerged from the darkness, leaning in to whisper in his little brother's ear. "He's going to realize that you're dirt. He's going to hate you for all that you've done to him. And he's going to fucking leave you."

With a soft poof, Itachi left the youngest Uchiha to simper. Sasuke hadn't seen the perpetrator, but he knew he was going to get him back… Some how. He curled into himself though, trying to escape the pain the consumed his mind. Trying to escape the truth that was slowly sliding in and infecting his thoughts.

'_He's going to leave you_…' Obsidiean eyes clenched shut, and he shook his head no.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found_

**~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~**

Naruto had come home to find it eerily quiet. He gulped and looked around, frowning as he saw the small dent in the wall next to the front door. He eyes widened, and he rushed back to the bedroom in a flurry of orange and black. Bursting in, he glanced around worriedly, and spotted Sasuke walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Hello Naruto," He nodded with a small smirk. "How was your day?"

"Uh… Umm…" Naruto gulped again, biting his lower lip. "F-fine. How was yours?"

"Great," Sasuke smiled, taking a seat on the bed.

There was a moments pause before the older of the two patted the mattress with a grin; a strange glint shimmering in his dark eyes. Naruto hesitated, but his feet moved involuntarily. Taking a few steps forward, he fidgeted before taking the final plunge of sitting down next to his boyfriend. He let out a shaky breath, looking over at Sasuke with a small smile.

"I missed you today," He said, his voice breaking in the middle.

"Did you?" Sasuke asked, leaning in close, and inhaling Naruto's unique scent of sweat, sex, and candy.

"Yeah," The blonde replied with a whisper. "I missed you a lot."

"That's good," He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and tugged him flush against his broad chest. "Because you have a lot to explain, and all we have is time. Right?"

Naruto nodded weakly as Sasuke nuzzled his neck. White teethed nipped at his skin playfully, and the blonde sighed in a soft pleasure. As his eyes fluttered shut, Sasuke sunk his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of Naruto's neck. The kitsune yelped shrilly, pushing his lover away with a small scream. Sasuke fell back, off the bed, and onto the floor with a thunk.

"Naruto…" He growled in warning.

"G-gomen," He replied, his face flush with embarrassment. "Wh-what did you mean, 'you have a lot to explain'?"

"Oh, don't play coy, Na-Ru-To," Sasuke smirked maliciously. "You tattled on me about our private fun. That's not very nice of you…"

"P-private _fun_?" Naruto asked with wide, angry eyes. "You think this is _fun_?"

Seeing the look on his lover's face, Sasuke launched to his feet, bring the back of his hand across Naruto's cheek. With a low snarl, his wrapped his hands around the blonde's tan neck and slammed him down into the mattress. As he struggled, Sasuke squeezed tighter, searching in the dresser drawer with his free hand. As his fingers met with cool metal, Naruto pried his hand away from his jugular.

Darting to his feet, the younger of the two tried to make a mad sprint for the door. Sasuke was faster though, and hand already locked one of the crying boy's wrists in the hand cuffs he'd found. Tugging with a robotic movement, Sasuke pulled the boy back to him. Naruto sobbed softly as he was pushed back onto the bed, and his hands locked above his head some where.

"You're mine," Sasuke whispered, ripping the black cloth of Naruto's shirt. "I love you, and I'm going to show you. You belong to _me_."

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

**~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~*Face*~*Down*~**

Naruto threw a vase full of red roses across the room. Anger and rage rolled off of him in waves. Itachi watched, sitting on his black velvet couch with a frown marring his chiseled features. The blonde shouted, yelled, and screamed his frustration into the silence of the large living room. Every cut and bruise from the night before had healed, but every scar was still fresh and bleeding in his mind.

"He loves me," Naruto hissed at Itachi's knowing look. "He _loves_ me."

Itachi shook his head. "You know he doesn't…"

"I know he _does."_

"Then why are you _here_, Naruto?"

"Be-because… Because _you_ have to know that I'm his. I _belong_ to him. He _loves_ me, and I _belong_ to him, Itachi. So, d-don't—_don't_ interfere with my _life_."

Itachi snapped up to his feet as Naruto bit into his own lower lip. Crimson blood dripped down his chin and onto the hard wood floor. Pale hands cradled Naruto's face, wiping away salty tears that streamed down his cheeks. Itachi leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. Azure eyes fell shut as he leaned into the pale man's warmth; soaking up the love he felt emitting from him.

"Listen to me, Naruto," Itachi cooed in his ear. "You are _strong_. You can leave him. He may love you, but you _don't_."

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found—_

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke hissed as he walked in Itachi's door.

Naruto pulled away from Itachi, stepping toward Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "Sasuke, it's nothi—"

With lightening fast reflexes, the youngest Uchiha sent Naruto sprawling out onto the floor. Itachi stalked forward, but he froze as Naruto's hand landed on his ankle. The jinchuuriki muttered something under his breath, a whimper sliding past his lips with the words.

"It's okay," He said. "It doesn't hurt."

_Face down in the dirt She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough_

Struggling to his feet, Naruto spit up the little bit of blood in his mouth. Clinging to Itachi, he pulled himself up straight, and turned to face an enraged Uchiha Sasuke. His blonde brows furrowed in a hurt anger, and he spat out a little more blood. His face curled up in a whirlpool of emotions, and he took a slow step forward.

"I've had enough, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "I've had enough."

"B-but… Naruto—" Sasuke was cut off as Itachi brushed past the blonde, and shoved his little brother out of his house.

"I told you, little brother," Itachi smiled sorrowfully. "I warned you."

_One day she will tell you that she has enough  
It's coming round again  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
He's coming round again_

Turning to the woeful blonde, Itachi gave an encouraging smile. "You're free."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled under his breath, smiling at Itachi. "I'm free."

Itachi embraced him, holding him close to his heart with grin. Warmth and safety emanated from the both of them; they finally felt at home. Naruto didn't have his face buried in lies anymore. Itachi had the love of his life in his arms.

He'd had enough, and now he was going to get more. Only this time, he'd love every second of it.

**Fin.**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
